Grand Admiral Z
History Admiral Z used to be the most formidable commander in the Reptoid Empire. He was eventually transferred to the 10th fleet. After Z helped Reptoraptor take over the Reptoid Empire, Z was promoted to Admiral. He first appeared on Earth when he went to get revenge on Wardrone for killing Reptoraptor and Reptorex. Admiral Z failed. Admiral Z helped the Reptoids attack Earth after Reptoraptor and Reptorex were revived. After Reptoraptor was presumed dead, Z devoted his loyalty to Reptorex. Revenge After Reptorex was killed, Admiral Z lead a few missions to try and kill Wardrone to avenge his masters. All of the missions failed. The Resurrection Admiral Z formed a temporary alliance with The Raven to resurrect Reptorex, Reptoraptor, and Supreme. Admiral Z freed Admiral Wraith. After Reptorex and Reptoraptor were resurrected, Admiral Z returned to the Reptoid homeworld. The Final Invasion of Supreme After Supreme was killed again, Reptorex joined the Reptoid invasion on Earth. He commanded Vengeance during the battle. After Reptorex's warship crashed into Reptoraptor's warship and both warships exploded, Admiral Z signaled the order to retreat. He believed Reptorex and Reptoraptor were both dead. Reptoid Attacks Admiral Z joined Admiral Zors in multiple attacks on Earth. They served the new leader of the Reptoids, Reptorex II. All of the attacks failed. Reptoid Vengeance Reptorex II launched a major invasion. Admiral Z and Admiral Zors shared Zors's warship for the attack. During the invasion, Wardrone got on their warship. Z and Zors fought Wardrone but were defeated. Wardrone got away and placed a bomb on the warship. Z convinced Zors to get on a shuttle because Z knew somewhere else to go. Z revealed that he somehow knew that Reptoraptor was still alive and building an army. Z and Zors joined Reptoraptor. Reptoraptor's Return After months of planning, Z and Zors used Z's warship and two other Reptoid warships to attack Earth. The warships exited lightspeed too early because of Zors's miscalculations. The attack failed and after one of the warships was shot down, Admiral Z ordered for a retreat. Reptoraptor was not pleased with the failure and made a new plan. After a few more months, the Reptoids attacked again. This time, Reptoraptor lead the attack in his warship and brought the entire fleet. Reptoraptor, Admiral Z, Admiral Zors, and several other Reptoids were beamed down in Wardrone's base. The soldiers caused a distraction while Reptoraptor, Z, and Zors captured Wardrone's family. When Wardrone arrived, he tried to attack Reptoraptor but was stopped by the admirals. Zors held on but before Reptoraptor could kill Wardrone's family, Wardrone stabbed Zors and attacked Reptoraptor. Z realized that he and Zors would be immediately killed when Wardrone's robot army showed up so Z and Zors retreated by beaming back to Vengeance. Z said the Reptoid empire would rise again but Zors commited suicide. Z and the remaining Reptoids retreated into the darkness of space and left Reptoraptor behind. Second War of Realities Admiral Z returned to help The New Illuminati. He joined Warlord. Admiral Z was part of the second war of realities. During the confrontation onboard Warlord's warship, Admiral Z used a portal to get back to the core of all realities. Z was still an important member in Warlord's Illuminati. Admiral Z was later tasked to be in Dimension Zero with Reptoraptor. When the Illuminati fleet arrived, Wardrone and his team snuck onto Reptoraptor's warship. Admiral Z was there and fought Wardrone. Later, he failed to stop Wardrone's team from escaping. Admiral Z did succeed in killing Dragon Warrior. Z later appeared at the Core. He wanted a higher rank now that Warlord was dead. Return of The Empire of Eternal Darkness Admiral Z was in charge of orbital defense when Marlus invaded the core. Despite being up against one warship, the fleet wasn't able to shoot down Leviathan(Marlus's warship). Z later got the idea to use the warships to knock over Unicron. It worked! Z later watched when Marlus retreated. Alignment When the Reality Warriors arrived, Z was confident they didn't want a big fight. When Jered declared that those who chose to follow Supreme Hunter's leadership were traitors and Supreme Hunter declared that those who followed Jered's leadership were traitors, Admiral Z remained with Supreme Hunter. Z shot Jered in the shoulder. Z then fought the Illuminati members that chose to side with Jered. After the battle and after Jered was killed, Z supported Supreme Hunter's decision to make the Illuminati a force of good. Liberation When Reptoraptor decided to lead the Reptoids in an invasion in Dimension Zero of Multiverse Zero, Z was hesitant at first. He later decided to join Reptoraptor despite disagreeing with the plan. Z took command of his warship Vengeance. Z was officially promoted to the rank of grand admiral. When Evil Wardrone and Demon arrived on the bridge of Grand Admiral Z's warship, Z immediately ordered the Reptoid soldiers that were present to open fire. When Evil Wardrone started using weapons that Demon brought, Z was able to avoid the attacks( Evil Wardrone had used a vortex grenade and a vacuum disk). When Evil Wardrone held an inferno grenade and threw it, Z was the only Reptoid to get away from the inferno. He later held Demon at gunpoint but Evil Wardrone held Z at swordpoint. Reinforcements arrived and Evil Wardrone and Demon surrendered and demanded to be taken to Reptoraptor. Z brought them onboard Invincible II to meet Reptoraptor. The meeting didn't go well and Demon and Evil Wardrone were escorted by Reptoid soldiers to the detention center. Z returned to his warship. When orders came from Reptoraptor for the entire Reptoid fleet to open fire on Earth, Z obeyed. When Missing Piece arrived and Supreme Hunter ordered for Reptoraptor to surrender, Z wanted to surrender and even had all the Reptoid warships face Supreme Hunter's warship. However, Reptoraptor ordered for the Reptoid fleet to attack Supreme Hunter's warship. Z watched Missing Piece completely destroy a Reptoid warship with only a few shots. Grand Admiral Z ordered for the Reptoid fleet to surrender and convinced the crew on Invincible II to stop attacking Missing Piece. When Reptoraptor was put in prison for treason, Z was allowed to be free. Z and Grand General Tony were later sent to the prison to investigate Reptoraptor's strange behavior. Reptoraptor revealed that there was a contingency to the plan he was following set up by Warlord. Z and Tony discussed among themselves of who knew about the plan and the contingency. Then Reptoraptor interrupted and said that it went to the top. He hinted that Supreme Hunter knew and was part of the contingency. Sins of The Past After Reptoraptor was released from prison, Grand Admiral Z was revealed to have become a supporter of Supreme Hunter's true goals. Z was tasked with going with Reptoraptor to invade Wardrone's dimension. Z got his warship Vengeance. After returning to Wardrone's universe, Z followed Reptoraptor's orders and helped Reptoraptor destroy the Reptoid home world. Z was with the Reptoid fleet when they attacked Earth. After the fleet was down to three warships, Z was going to call for reinforcements but Reptoraptor refused to ask Supreme Hunter for help. Throughout the invasion, Z questioned Reptoraptor's strategy. Z believed it was a waste of cannon fire to attempt to shoot down Wardrone's fighters. Z also questioned the logic of shooting down their third warship but followed Reptoraptor's orders. Z would later watch Invincible II crash into the ocean after Reptoraptor was killed. Z realized that he had to retreat. Z retreated and returned to the Core and told Supreme Hunter what had happened. Time of Reckoning Prelude During Supreme Hunter's depression, a power struggle emerged. Many leading members tried claiming leadership. Despite Grand Admiral Z being one of the highest ranking members, he wasn't able to control what any of the Illuminati generals did. Z would later get news that there were other Reptoids in the universe he came from (same as Wardrone's universe) and that these Reptoids were on Earth. Z went to investigate. He found out that they were part of a group of Reptoids that had been on Earth for millions of years. The group had been living underground until disturbed. The group of Reptoids were displeased with Z because Z was from the Reptoid homeworld. These Reptoids had been living on Earth for millions of years because they had been abandoned when colonization of Earth failed. Z had to explain to this group what had happened over the past millions of years with the homeworld. The group was still furious at having to survive underground and Z retreated after receiving several threats. After Supreme Hunter got out of depression, Z helped with the conquest of the Omniverse. Time of Reckoning Grand Admiral Z was present at City Hall when Warlord returned. Z would eventually be assigned to oversee a trap set for the Reality Warriors. Z was onboard Vengeance as he observed the trap go in motion. The trap failed and Z left. Z reported the outcome to the leading members of The New Order. Grand Admiral Z was onboard Vengeance when the Reality Warriors launched a full scale assault. Z would later capture the shuttle holding the leaders of the Reality Warriors. Z was in the command center when the Reality Warriors entered. Z was caught unprepared since he was relying on his troops to kill the Reality Warriors. Z caused his warship to shutdown. This caused the warship to begin to fall to the surface of The Core. Demogoblin knocked Z out with a fireball. The Reality Warriors escaped and Vengeance crashed on the surface of The Core. Z was presumed dead. However, Z somehow escaped and got onboard Unbroken. Z arrived in an engine room where Wardrone, Ultimate Warrior, Sheogorath, Adapter, Queen Toxic, and Hazel were fighting The Voice. Z fought Hazel and Adapter and overpowered them. However, Queen Toxic joined the fight against Z. Z managed to grab Adapter and hold a sword to his neck. Z monologued about his impending victory. Z insulted Sheogorath. This caused Sheogorath to enter rage mode. Z realized what was happening and released Adapter and attempted to avoid Sheogorath. However, Z was grabbed by Sheogorath. Sheogorath flew up into the air with Z. Z continued to gloat and revealed that he wanted Sheogorath to enter rage mode. Z also revealed that he had broken Taluk's plan by doing that. Z claimed to have won. However, Sheogorath ripped Z into two pieces and threw the pieces into the reactor. Grand Admiral Z was dead. Quotes Category:Aliens Category:Animals Category:Illuminati Category:Strategic Category:Male Villains Category:Deceased